combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Junk Flea
New= |-| Original= Junk Flea, released on June 26, 2008, is the "1st" of Combat Arms's five original maps and one of the first remastered maps released on November 16, 2016, alongside Oil Rig, for the Operation: Janus Beta on Combat Arms Global. A small map full of obstacles to hide behind in all gamemodes. It has several crates, a large tunnel, two double-floor spawn buildings, and a jump-path through to each building. Game Modes The Game Modes that are available on this map are: *Capture the Flag *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Quarantine *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *VIP Elimination *Arms Race Overview While Junk Flea is a small map, it does have a lot going on. This map is popular when it comes to One Man Army due to it being "Fast Experience." It is also one of, if not the most, played maps in Combat Arms. It has a bit of an urban theme to it, and is also a very popular "glitching map," having dozens of glitching videos on YouTube, and many rooms used for glitch purposes. The Tunnel The tunnel stands tall above the rest of the map. Stairs on both sides of the map lead up to it, and there are two side points that can be used for camping and sniping. The roof of the tunnel is accessible in all game modes. Higher Ground As previously stated, the tunnel takes place above the rest of the map. "Higher Ground" is the surrounding area up here, mainly closer to Bravo's base, as there are many platforms around here. One of note is the one outside Bravo's base, which can be walked around and ascended by a crate which can be destroyed to disallow access. There is also a crate near this which must be passed to reach Alpha's base without turning right. There is also the area right outside Bravo's base on the right side, where you can jump to the broken stairwell and then the tunnel's platform (a good sniping outpost). It is also noteworthy that you can jump on the roof of Bravo's base and attack. Near Alpha's base is far less taking place. Upon ascending the stairs, you can then jump across to a lone platform and then leap to the tunnel's platform, shaped more like an unfinished "T." You can also jump onto a narrow ledge on Alpha's base where you are less visible. There's also a tilted crane that can be jumped onto from a crate near the truck, and another building with a ledge that can be jumped to. In addition, some players can be found camping behind the air conditioning units above Alpha site. Tight Space Directly below the tunnel and towards the truck near Alpha's base is known as tight space. The immediate area is also a part of Tight Space, appropriately named as the objects around the area are tightly packed. Alpha Site Alpha Site is very empty and almost identical to Bravo Site, only without the shelves, and the bottom floor's layout is a mirror image. The upstairs, however, are not, and instead they seem to be used less often as the silos and sniping points are close enough where you can be shot just by looking out the door. Bravo Site Bravo Site has two shelves inside its base, and a stairwell up leading out to a broken staircase. These shelves are an excellent spot to set up a sniper nest, as the boxes conceal players while giving them protection. However, the only real target a sniper has here are for Alpha snipers sniping from their second floor. The second floor of Bravo's base leads out onto an awning with an explosive barrel adjacent to its door. The exits on the east side of the base lead out to an area with a miniature open field and an awning, which can be jumped onto from the second level exit. The second floor has a small gap above the stairs. Running up the stairs normally doesn't allow you to see the gap, making it a spot for shooters to take out unsuspecting players. Trivia *Junk Flea was technically the first map in the game (it appeared first in the list of playable maps). *Junk Flea is possibly the most frequented map in the game. *Junk Flea was the smallest map until the release of Death Room. It remains the smallest outdoor map. *Looking over the roof of the bases shows you an unfinished roof and the sky in the distance. *Capture the Flag was temporarily removed from the map. It has now returned. *There is a box in the Bravo base that is labeled "Not suitable for Solid S.". This is a clear joke on the Metal Gear Solid series, seeing how the main character, Solid Snake, hides in cardboard boxes for camouflage. Also there is a box labeled 5.56mm cartridges on one of the shelves. *A common glitch in this map occurs when players are standing beside a thin obstacle such as a container wall. A part of their body may be seen on the other side of the obstacle, so their "hitbox", used in the game's programming to determine where an attack hits a player, will also be exposed, allowing attacks from the other side of the obstacle. *A bug (now removed) shows a fake player standing at the steps leading from the Alpha side to the higher tunnel. The "sprite" will take the form of the player who sees it. Also, it is not always visible to all players, and each player sees it as an image of themselves. In addition, your primary weapon and backpack are under the adjacent truck. This isn't necessarily a bug and more of an easter egg than anything. Why it was removed is unknown. *Every so often, a train will go by the side in the background. While the contents are unknown, the train from front to back has 1 diesel locomotive, 4 flatcars carrying tanks, 2 tank cars/wagons, 1 blue shipping container, and 3 brown shipping containers. Media New= Junk Flea Remastered1.png Junk Flea Remastered2.png Junk Flea Remastered3.png Junk Flea Remastered4.png Junk Flea Remastered5.png Junk Flea Remastered6.png Junk Flea Remastered7.png |-| Original= Junk Flea 1.jpg Junk Flea 2.jpg Junk Flea 3.jpg Junk Flea 4.jpg Junk Flea 5.jpg Junk Flea 6.jpg Junk Flea 7.jpg Junk Flea 7.jpg Junk Flea 8.jpg Junk Flea 9.jpg Junk Flea 10.jpg Junk Flea 11.jpg Junk Flea 12.jpg Junk Flea 13.jpg Junk Flea 14.jpg Junk Flea 15.jpg Junk Flea 16.jpg Junk Flea 17.jpg Junk Flea 18.jpg Junk Flea 19.jpg Junk Flea 20.jpg Junk Flea 21.jpg Junk Flea 22.jpg Junk Flea 23.jpg Junk 2.png Junk 3.png Junk Flea.png junkflea1.jpg junkflea5.jpg MAP_JUNKFLEA.jpg|Junk Flea Overview CQB Mariners Junk Flea.jpg Gun and backpack.jpg Junk Flea Bravo side Look at this guy.jpg All screenshots taken from the New Engine were taken on Ultra settings on the Development Build. Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:Featured Articles Category:2008